1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a system for defining cuts in eye tissue. The present disclosure relates to, in particular, a computer-aided system for defining one or more tissue cuts to be executed in a human eye by means of femtosecond laser pulses.
2. Related Art
Laser technology has been propagated for decades for universal use in cutting very different materials. However, in the field of ophthalmology, the laser has yet to replace the scalpel for cutting eye tissue in a number of applications. That is to say, the known laser systems do not allow a user to generate more or less arbitrary cuts in the eye tissue, as described in e.g. WO9425107 or WO9409849, which are possible using e.g. a scalpel. Even if a femtosecond laser moreover affords the possibility of executing cuts in the eye tissue which cannot be done using a scalpel (e.g. puncture-free cuts within the tissue) by means of femtosecond laser pulses, the known opthalmological laser systems are very limited in respect of the cutting flexibility available to the user. In particular, the reason for this is also that there are a multiplicity of ineffective and possibly even patient-damaging parameterizations of the laser system for a cut result wanted by the user. The known opthalmological laser systems afford the users limited cutting flexibility because the typical user is not an expert in the field of lasers and is generally unable to efficiently and safely execute the beam deflection and pulse control of a laser. The known opthalmological laser systems in general permit neither operation planning with simple recognition or prevention of damaging or impossible cutting guides, nor minimizing the intervention time or automatic generation of a cutting sequence. Finally, the known opthalmological laser systems also do not allow the treatment of an eye based on previously executed and established interventions, which are not part of standard procedures, such as the cutting of a corneal flap.